


#NoFilter

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), F/M, Genital Piercing, Instagram, PWP, Phone Sex, mentions of squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Professor Jemma has met Fitz twice before and has a huge crush on him, even though so far all they've done is talk. She's enjoying her Saturday morning when she gets a notification that he's posted a picture online. She's expecting a teaser for his newest project, but when she opens the app, she gets a whole lot more than she's expecting. What's a girl to do when she learns a surprising detail about her crush?Beta'd by Gort
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41





	#NoFilter

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by [a work in a different fandom ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860020) by CarmillaCarmine, original idea by @ThirstyOpossum on twitter. I loved this fic but couldn't stop thinking about a FS version! Happy reading!

Saturdays were no excuse to sleep in. Jemma had been up at five, worked out, showered, and dressed for an easy day of preparing her portfolio for the interview she had the following weekend. She’d made big strides at the private research firm she’d worked at for the last few years, and she loved London, but she needed the opportunities a big university could give her, and if it just so happened that The University of Glasgow had an open tenure track position in their chemistry department.

The faculty had no idea that their proposal had an extra incentive that the other places she was considering applying to didn’t. Doctor Leopold Fitz held a professorship in the engineering department.

She’d met him twice at conferences, and the second time they’d ended up out for dinner with mutual friends. That night had been magical, her and Fitz huddled together in the back corner of a pub while talking for hours about everything and nothing. At the end of the evening, Fitz had blushed, mumbled something, hastily brushed a kiss on her cheek, and gone back to his hotel. Jemma had spent the last six months kicking herself while wondering what would have happened if she’d grabbed his hand and invited herself along.

She found herself missing him at the oddest times, or wishing she could simply hear his voice. Jemma had developed a crush like she’d never had when she’d been a teen. And it made her much more awkward than she usually was. Technically she had his phone number, and he had hers, but she hadn’t known if that was only for work-related issues or not, and now she was afraid to ask.

At least she had Instagram. Fitz not only posted lovely pictures from around the city, he also used his engineering expertise to devise increasingly complex obstacle courses for squirrels in his backyard. Today was the unveiling of a new set up and Jemma found herself checking her mobile every few minutes to make sure she hadn’t missed that chime that’d let her know he’d posted.

At eight am on the dot her mobile pinged. Jemma dropped the glass she’d been scrubbing and hurried to sit on her couch. She opened the post, which was a picture taken out of an upper floor window overlooking Fitz’s garden. The sun was shining brightly and the complex course could just be made out.

The caption read: Morning! Video coming today at two.

Jemma let out a gusty sigh. More waiting. Her eyes wandered back up to the picture. The bright sun had caused the camera to catch Fitz’s reflection in the glass. She could make out his messy curls, which looked like he’d just jumped out of bed. Her tongue darted over her lips at the thought of Fitz in bed. Cuddling up against his warm body would be a reason to sleep in.

Also visible was his bare shoulder, some of his chest—oh dear lord, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Squinting, she brought her mobile screen closer to her face. Bloody hell, that was a bare hip and…

Jemma squealed and dropped her mobile.

It clattered to the floor. She dove after it, ending up sitting on the floor, her heart hammering. But it wasn’t from chasing her phone.

She held her breath and unlocked her screen.

Dear lord, she seen what she’d thought she’d seen. That was Fitz’s cock reflected in the glass of his window.

Now she really wished she’d insisted on going back to his hotel with him.

And was that…

Jemma tilted her head and bit her lip. It was. He was pierced. Her pussy pulsed hard. Huh. She’d had no idea a cock piercing as a turn-on for her. A big turn-on. She wanted to lick him root to tip and play with the ring there.

A thought penetrated through the general haze of lust that’d clouded her brain. If she could see all of him, so could all several thousand of his other followers. Her initial impulse was to claw their eyes out, but since that wasn’t practical, she would have to let him know. If she didn’t know him, she’d have thought it was a publicity stunt, because he certainly wouldn’t attract derogatory comments. She’d need to fly up to Glasgow early and buy a cricket bat to chase people away from Fitz. Only she knew he’d die if a bunch of random people online saw him nude.

Jemma lay flat on her back because she didn’t trust her knees to hold her, and pulled up her text app.

 **Hi!** She texted.

The reply was immediate. **Jemma! I’ve been hoping I’d hear from you. What are you up to today?**

A grin spread over her face. He sounded happy to hear from her. **Mostly I’m waiting on your new squirrel course.**

**Did you see my post? Two this afternoon because I have a little editing left on the video.**

She’d like to look at that post again right now. She flipped over to Instagram and screenshotted the photo. Which she’d feel bad about later. **Yes, I did see the post, and, well, unless you’re trying to start an OnlyFans page, you might be showing more than you intended.**

Three dots appeared, then disappeared.

Jemma waited, knowing Fitz would be scrambling to do something about the picture. An Instagram notification popped up from him, and she flicked over to the app. It was essentially the same picture, but the sun was a hair higher, which had lessened the glare to where all she could see was the garden. He’d deleted the other picture, and she congratulated herself on saving the screen shot.

After another moment, her phone rang with an incoming facetime call from Fitz.

“Hello,” she said answering it.

He was extra scruffy, something she hadn’t been able to tell from his reflection, and her inner thighs tingled with the desire to know exactly how rough his cheek would feel against them. Fitz was also blushing so hard he was nearly glowing red.

“Er, hi…uh…sorry about that, and, well, thank you. Really, so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She pressed her knees together. “Though I have so many questions.”

Fitz blinked at her. “Er.”

“For example, I’ve met you, spent a great deal of time talking to you, and I would never have guessed you would be one for body piercing.”

“Ah.” He winced. “I lost a bet, and my mate isn’t the sort to let me weasel out of going through with it. Right embarrassing and horrendously painful.”

“The result turned out rather nice though, didn’t it?” She wouldn’t mind sliding her finger through that ring and leading him and his very lovely cock to exactly where she wanted him.

Fitz’s brow shot up. “I suppose so. The piercer talked me into a reverse prince albert instead of the regular because…” he trailed of and suddenly seemed to find his feet interesting.

“Oh, it’s because it’s supposedly nicer for the lady.”

“That.”

“And is it?”

Fitz’s blush, which had started to fade, returned full force as he continued looking anywhere but at her. “Don’t exactly know. It’s been a year, but I haven’t exactly had the chance to find that out.”

Irritation flared. “You did too have the chance.” What was she? Chopped liver?

That made him focus back on her. “What?”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “You, me, almost in each other’s laps? Talking easily together for ages? Or do I not count?”

His expression became serious. “Is that why you never texted? At least before I was an idiot?”

“No. Yes…look, I thought I’d read everything wrong and was trying to wait until I had a professional issue to message you with.”

“Or I was naked in a squirrel promo picture?”

“Or that.”

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. “I bloody chickened out, alright? I didn’t want you to think I saw you as just a hook-up, but I’m rubbish at—” He shook his head. “Also I was embarrassed about what you’d think.”

“Of the piercing?” He had no idea.

“Yes, it’s not something most academics are walking around with. You’re brilliant, gorgeous, funny…I didn’t want you to think I was some pervert.”

She brushed her finger along the side of her mobile. “I wouldn’t have thought that. And it’s not what I thought this morning, either.” She hated him turning himself inside out over what he was imagining her response to be. Also, she doubted he’d be so worked up if he didn’t like her.

“And what did you think this morning?” he grumbled.

Jemma hesitated. She could say something about it being a normal thing people did, or about how she was impressed that he was so dedicated to his project that he’d rolled out of bed and taken a picture before getting dressed. Or she could tell him what she’d really thought and see where that got them.

She cleared her throat, her lungs feeling tight, because damn it, she was going to go with option two. “I thought about how I wanted to go to my knees and suck your cock into my mouth. I’d play with that ring with my tongue, at least until I worked you far enough down my throat to swallow.”

Fitz’s mouth hung open. “Fuck, Jemma.”

“We could do that later.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’d like that. I like you, but I had no idea you could be so naughty.”

She could have crowed in triumph. “You still have lots of things to learn about me.” She bit her lip, and Fitz whimpered. “How about I take a picture of my piercing, and you send me one of yours?”

His brows went back up. “Sure, yeah, let’s.” The wheels were obviously turning in his head. “I’ll hang up, send, and call right back.”

“Please.”

When the call ended, she pulled her hair behind her ear and snapped a pic of her ear and tiny post earring. Then, because that wasn’t in the spirit of what kind of photo was getting, she wiggled out of her jeans, spread her knees and then her labia with her fingers. She took a beaver shot.

Her phone beeped with a message. Leaving her hand between her legs, she switched over to the text.

Desire throbbed through her, making her moan. She’d thought the picture from that morning had been impressive, but this was much, much better. He was hard, his hand around his shaft, the piercing gleaming silver at the end. A bead of precum was visible, and her mouth watered.

She sent him a message back. **This is the only piercing I have.** She texted the picture of her ear but quickly followed it up. **But I thought you’d appreciate this photo more.** The beaver pic went along with the words.

Her mobile rang with a video call and she eagerly pushed ‘accept’.

“I nearly died when you sent that pic of your ear,” Fitz said, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile and his impossibly blue eyes a little glazed. “But the next one redeemed you.”

“Are you touching yourself?” she whispered.

The tip of Fitz’s tongue darted over his lips. “Are you?”

She tilted the screen down her body so he could see her fingers petting her clit.

Whatever she’d been expecting, it wasn’t the rough sound of Fitz’s groan and the deepening timbre of his voice. “Press your fingers inside yourself, Jem.” She kept her thumb on her clit as she did what he asked, pressing two fingers into her channel. “Fuck, just like that. If I was there, I’d have my head between your thighs, licking up all that cream.”

Her hips lifted, seeking more sensation than her hand could provide. “Oh…Fitz.” The prelude to an orgasm already tightened the muscles in her belly. “I want to see when you come,” she gasped.

“I want to come deep inside you,” Fitz growled.

She brought the camera back to her face. “Yes…god…soon. I’ll be there in a week. I’ve got an interview at the university. I want to work there because it’s close to you.” She hadn’t actually meant to say that last bit, but it was out there now. “You’re handsome, and a genius, and I want to help make squirrel obstacles with you. And get up late because you’re cuddly in bed.” She closed her mouth before anything else could fall out of it.

“You’re going to get that job.” He muttered a curse and screwed his eyes closed. “And if you were in my bed right now, I’d be shagging you senseless.”

“Yes.” She was too far gone for many more words.

“Jemma,” Fitz gasped. He managed to angle his mobile down the front of him. He stroked himself fast and hard, the tip of his cock dark red in color and the piercing moving tantalizingly with each pump of his fist. “Fuck…Jemma!”

His hips jerked as his hand flew. Fitz came with a low groan. His cock pulsed, spilling out cum to coat his fist. He whipped his thumb over the head of his prick, pausing to press at the piercing.

That did it for her. “Oh, my,” she choked out as her orgasm surged through her. Her body bucked, pleasure washing over her in waves. Jemma ground the heel of her hand against her clit while her channel fluttered around her fingers.

Eventually, she came back down to earth. Fitz had his chin propped on his hand, his look dreamy.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi.”

“You’re pretty when you come.”

Her cheeks heated. “This is not how I thought my day would go.”

“Me either. I need to get editing.” He pursed his lips. “Do you need a place to stay when you come to interview? My place is at the edge of town, but I can drive you in.”

The instant they hung up; she’d cancel her hotel reservation. “Actually, yes, I do need somewhere, and I’d love to stay with you.” A goofy smile spread across her face, the mirror to his own. She made a mental note to buy some new lacy underwear.

Fitz’s look turned shy. “This was nice. I’m still embarrassed I somehow managed to accidently post a nude on the internet, but honestly, if I’d known this would be the outcome, I would have posted the full monty ages ago.”

Her mouth dropped open as jealousy seethed in her belly. “You better not ever do that. I don’t want to share you…or at least a certain pierced part of you. I’m all for more followers for squirrel related reasons.”

His smile was breathtaking. “Want me all to yourself, do you?”

“Yes.” Always. “I am wondering what bet you lost.”

“Hunter, my mate, dragged me out to the pub and bet me that I couldn’t get more than two girl’s numbers.”

Her jealousy clawed harder. “How many did you get?”

“Exactly none,” he ducked his head. “I didn’t try very hard, you see, because I’d met this charming, intelligent woman at a conference a few weeks before and I couldn’t stop thinking about her.”

Jemma would choke the life out…wait, a year ago is when he’d been pierced. Which meant the conference would have been just over a year ago, which was when she’d first been introduced to Dr. Fitz.

“Are you saying it’s my fault you’re pierced?”

Pink returned to his cheeks. “Kind of, yeah.”

“We are absolutely going to see if it works as advertised this weekend. And as scientists, we are duty-bound to make sure any results are reliable by repeating the experiment multiple times.”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely, lots of repeating, for science.”

Jemma stretched her legs out, more relaxed than she been in a long time. Her crush had a crush on her, was sexy, and wanted to spend endless hours in bed with her. It looked like she was moving north as soon as possible.

“Go do your editing, because until this, that squirrel video was going to be the highlight of my day. And I’ll work on making sure I have everything in place for my interview because I need to nail it.”

Fitz muttered something that sounded a lot like 'I need to nail you’, but then he grinned and shrugged. “Call me later?”

“At five, you can tell me what you’re having for dinner.”

“It’s a date.”

She air-kissed at the camera and hung up, glowing with the knowledge that next weekend would be spectacular. After a second she flipped back over to the screen shot from the morning, putting her thumb over the reflection of his cock so she could study the parts of the course she could see. It looked devilishly clever, which wasn’t a surprise. Her boyfriend was brilliant.

And pierced.

The End


End file.
